One and Only
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Hanya topik random yang dibawa oleh Natalya saat bosan menunggu jam pulang kantor. [#CPC2016] {Taiwan/Belarus} {AU}


**One and Only**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk #CPC2016.**

 **Chara:** Taiwan & Belarus. **Genre:** Friendship. **Rating:** K+.

 **One and Only** **© Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Hanya topik random yang dibawa oleh Natalya saat bosan menunggu jam pulang kantor._

* * *

Mei melirik rekan kerja di sampingnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan karena meja kerja mereka sama dan karena mereka adalah dua orang termuda di divisi ini. pekerjaan yang baru didapatkan oleh Mei dua bulan yang lalu setelah lulus dari Sarjana Sastra Inggris.

Sebenarnya terlalu abstrak juga Mei berakhir menjadi pekerja bagian administrasi di rumah sakit ini. Tapi yang mana lebih abstrak, Mei yang kuliah Sastra Inggris atau Natalya yang kuliah sebagai _Petroleum Enginner_?

"Mei, boleh nanya?" Natalya memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya dengan bosan setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pulpen itu di atas mulutnya sembari memayunkan mulutnya saking bosannya.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan jangan tanya tentang _engineering_ , kurasa aku bisa menjawabnya," candaan Mei itu membuat Natalya tersenyum samar.

Bukan karena Natalya tidak menghargai Mei, tapi perempuan itu memang punya masalah dengan cara mengekpresikan perasaanya. Tersenyum saja Natalya bisa bilang menyakitkan—dan memang pernah sekali Mei memaksa Natalya untuk tersenyum hanya untuk melihatnya menangis, meringis kesakitan—sehingga Mei tidak ambil pusing.

Lagipula Mei tahu Natalya baik meskipun ekspresi wajah perempuan itu tidak ada ramah-ramahnya.

"Sesempurna apa dia sampai kamu rela menunggunya, Mei?"

"Hah? maksudmu Nat?"

Natalya menghela napas melihat reaksi Mei. "Siapa nama lelaki itu? Kika? Kiko?"

"Kiku maksudmu, Nat."

" _Oh whatever lah his name,_ " Natalya mengibaskan tangannya dan pulpen yang tadi dimainkan oleh Natalya sudah berpindah ke tangan kirinya yang sedang sibuk corat-coret tidak jelas di atas kertas.

Natalya dan kemampuan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menulis. Kata Natalya, itu dinamakan _ambidextrous_.

"Jadi kenapa?" ulang Natalya yang membuat Mei bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena belum pernah ada yang menanyakannya hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Umm ... dia tidak sempurna," ada jeda beberapa saat. "Tapi dia memiliki apa yang tidak aku miliki."

"Uang?"

Mei menatap Natalya dengan bingung, lalu mendengar perkataan Natalya selanjutnya membuatnya tertawa. "Kita kan tidak punya uang sekarang."

"Nat, aku tahu kamu depresi karena gajian selanjutnya masih lama," tawa Mei yang membuat Natalya menghela napas. Tapi dari wajah Natalya, tidak terlihat jika dirinya kesal ditertawakan.

"Ya siapa suruh menggunakan kalimat ambigu. Maksudku, aku ini kuliahnya di _enginnering_ yang seringnya bahasa sulit disederhanakan bukan sepertimu yang bahasa mudah dipersulit."

"Bukan dipersulit Nat, tapi diperindah dengan pemilihan kata yang efektif."

" _Yeah, whatever. I'm lose if we debate about literature._ "

Mei hanya tertawa dan Natalya akhirnya memilih beranjak dari mejanya. Segera melirik jam tangannya, ternyata sudah jam pulang. Pantas Natalya beranjak dari tempatnya dan kebiasaan Natalya yang dipelajari oleh Mei selama dua bulan belakangan ini, jika Natalya mengajaknya berbicara random berarti dia tengah bosan menunggu jam pulang kerja.

Merapikan mejanya dan memastikan layar komputernya sudah dimatikan dengan benar, Mei beranjak dari mejanya. Namun bunyi pesan masuk di telepon genggamnya membuat langkah Mei terhenti sejenak.

Pesan dari seseorang yang tidak diharapkan untuk sampai kepadanya mengingat kesibukan yang dialami oleh lelaki itu.

 **From:** Kiku

 _Ada waktu? Aku sedang ada di sini sekarang._

Nah, sepertinya Mei harus bertanya apakah Natalya punya kemampuan mengetahui masa depan karena setelah di ingat-ingat lagi, setiap topik random yang diangkat oleh Natalya, tidak berapa lama kemudian Mei mengalaminya.

 **To:** Kiku

 _Tentu. Di tempat biasa kan?_

* * *

 **.**

 **. END .**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi intinya begini, saya ini anaknya AU!trash sehingga jangan harap saya bisa nulis canon tentang sejarah. Kalaupun memang fanfic saya ada muatan sejarahnya, saya tidak bisa nulis setting canon.**

 **Terinspirasi dari status qaqa Yumna di fb dan telah mendapatkan restu untuk dibuat menjadi fanfic. Dan sebelum ditanya kenapa saya senang banget nulis fanfic untuk si qaqa ini, jawabannya karena dia idola saya dalam dunia perfanfiksian. Saya berharap bisa menjadi dia, terus konsisten mengisi akun fanfiksi saya dan menulis apapun yang saya cintai.**

 _ **Thank you for reading and see you soon!**_

* * *

 _ **June 11th, 2016.**_


End file.
